Perfect---Greens
by Kasumi-DaJeDan
Summary: A song fic of Perfect by Ed Sheeran featuring the GREENS: Buttercup and Butch.


Perfect

By: Ed Sheeran

-A song fic-

(PowerPuff Girls: Buttercup Butch)

"Perfect--Greens"

-By:Kasumi-

I hate school dance or any type of dance. They said it's a masquerade dance so I have this sort of mask that almost cover my light green eyes.

I didn't want to be here but I lost bet to Butch--my counterpart.

This is the first school dance I ever attend to.

And on Valentine's day, nonetheless.

I hate this girly stuff, makes me cringe at wearing this type of dress.

I huff and blows my bangs, tucking it behind my ear.

There are a lot of people dancing, good-- I don't want everyone to look at me like I'm some sort of dessert or some Alien from outer space.

I even punched Mitch for whistling and calls me a hottie, what a pervert. Deserves him right to be knocked down on the floor and passed out.

I tap my foot impatiently and crosses my arms, I'll never get used to these heels. It's killing my feet.

I was about to go home and just leave when I felt a light tap behind my shoulder.

Amazingly, my favorite song just started.

I turn around and there, I saw him.

I found a love for me

Darling just dive right in

And follow my lead

Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet

I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

"Hey--" Butch said trying to catch his breath and grins goofily.

"Hey--" I responded just the same, smiling nervously at seeing him.

My words caught in my throat when I noticed something else, it's the way he dressed.

Butch has a mask on and wore a dark green-black dress shirt with the sleeves elegantly rolled up to his elbows. His black dress pants matched his dark green vest. He also wore a dark green tie that hangs loosely to his shirt collar. His hair was styled in the same manner as always, but he looked more handsome in a way.

'He always looks handsome though', I complimented him in my mind.

It was then when I realized that Butch was looking at me up and down. I felt embarrassed under his gaze.

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was

I will not give you up this time

But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own

And in your eyes you're holding mine

"You look beautiful, Buttercup." He said and smiles at me. Not the smirk, not his goofy grin, but a smile that always melts my heart.

I avert my gaze, looking embarrassed and tries to fight down my blush.

"Shut up." I mumble and frowns, masking my shyness in front of him.

He chuckled lowly and nods with a smirk. "It's true, you look beautiful tonight."

He whispers to my ear that makes my legs felt like Jell-O. Dammit Butch, why are you doing this to me?!

I was dressed in a v-shaped strapless green dress with black lace design on the front. The black skirt with a layered dark green design started just above my waist and went down a little further from the middle of my upper leg. I wore a butterfly earrings that hid under my hair.

My hair was brushed straight that went past my shoulder blades since I grew it long enough.

My shoes were simple black with green butterfly design, three inch heels on it. In addition, I wore a darker tone of pink lipstick, since I don't like red. This was all done by my sisters, but I'll never admit that I liked it.

He was somewhat awed and I felt my cheeks flush a little when Butch's gaze finally landed on my eyes.

"Would you care to dance?" He helds out his hand and bows slightly like a true gentleman. I almost laugh at his attempt but I rolled my eyes in amusement and takes his hand.

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

I slow danced with him, as cheesy as it seems. He's pretty good at it, for a ruff.

Maybe Brick taught him since he doesn't know how. Well, Mr. Smarty pants has it all since he started dating Blossom and always impressed her. I felt happy for my sister, I'm always supportive with her decisions, that's what sisters do.

I lean my head over his shoulder and closes my eyes, sighing peacefully.

He smells like pine-tree with a hint of mint on it. I always love his smell, it makes me at ease and I'll never say it out loud.

I opened my eyes and saw someone that I never want to see tonight. Vanessa, Butch's current girlfriend. He has a lot of Ex's, I don't know why they didn't last long. Must be because they're bitchy and stuff, well I don't care.

"Butch, I think you mistaken me for her?" She crosses her arms and glares at me.

I rolled my eyes a bit irritated and gently pushed Butch and steps back giving him some space.

"I think I better go. Enjoy your night Butch." I smiled sadly and quickly flies away. I didn't hear much of what he's saying since Vanessa stops him by holding his hand and I can't even breathe just watching from a distance.

I'm just his friend. Best friend.

Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know

She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home

I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets

To carry love, to carry children of our own

I unknowingly landed in some sort of garden and takes off my girly shoes.

"Ugh. I don't like heels." I fight back my tears, I'm not gonna cry since Bubbles was having a hard time putting me on make-up.

I sigh and sits at the nearby bench and looks up in the night sky.

'Stop having your hopes up Buttercup!' I quietly scolded myself for falling for him over and over again.

"We're just friends... A buddy, pal, bestie, or whatever ya called it." I murmured bitterly and glares at the stars.

"Ya know Butterbabe, the stars are beautiful tonight. You shouldn't glare at them since they didn't do anything wrong".

That oh so familiar voice said behind me. I stilled motionless and frowns.

"Ya know Butch, if yer gonna ditch Ms Barbie at the last dance she'll throw a fit." I mumble tiredly and closes my eyes.

He doesn't say anything and sits beside me. "Yeah... I know, but I hardly care".

I looked at him like he's crazy and slowly replies.

"She's your girlfriend, Butch."

"You mean ex girlfriend." He said nonchalantly like he always do. And that surprised me.

We are still kids, but we're so in love

Fighting against all odds

I know we'll be alright this time

Darling, just hold my hand

Be my girl, I'll be your man

I see my future in your eyes

"She dumps you?" I asked with a worried face.

"Nope. I dumped her. Because I realized something." He said with a serious voice.

I don't know what to say since this is all so sudden. Did he like someone new again? I'll never know 'till I ask.

"Since when, Butch?"

Butch shrugs lazily and looks at the stars. "A few days ago. Maybe she approached me since she can't accept it."

"Oh... Sucks to be you then." I looked at him a bit apologetic.

He laughs hard like he was crazy and wipes his non-existent tears. "You wound my fragile heart Cupcup." Butch said in a teasing manner.

I punched his shoulder lightly and replies like I always do.

"Shut up!...So who's this amazing woman that makes you think she is better than Vanessa huh?" There's a hint of hurt in my voice but I quickly brushed it off.

Butch looks at me for a moment and stands up, he helds out his hand.

"Well before I answer, dance with me?" He grins at me with that expectant look of his.

I rolled my eyes fondly but takes his hand anyways. It's weird to dance barefoot in the school garden.

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful

I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

We swayed back and forth until I break the silence that engulfs us.

"So uhh who's this girl, ya dork?" I asked teasingly.

He looks at me while we continue our dance. His eyes shines in dark pool of green with seriousness on it and I almost gasp at how mesmerizing to be under his gaze. It makes me feel like Bubbles to feel all giddy and stuff. It's so girly that I wanna slap myself for it.

"I didn't realized that I'm already in love with her since I was five." He said with a little grin on his face.

I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows and he continues.

"She's cool, not girly, likes sports, loves playing games and she's good at skating."

Butch suddenly twirls me around and I almost loose my balance, luckily he caught me swiftly and dips me like a pro.

"...and most of all, she got spice on her. Just like her element."

My eyes widened in realization and he lets me stand straight, stepping back to give me some space but not too much.

"I uhh-- I-I... don't understand." I replied lamely, speechless.

He takes off his mask and steps closer to me, he suddenly does the same at my mask and looks into my eyes with sincerity.

I looked at him blushing furiously because damn it, my heart won't stop beating faster.

"What I'm saying is, I love you Buttercup. Hell I loved you from all these years! I know that I'm breaking our friendship because of this--" He traced my cheek with his hand and leans closer as he whispered.

"I don't want any other girls but you. No one can replace you."

And now it clicked, why all of his relationships with other girls didn't last long. Why all of them are black haired. And all of those girls are the ones that I pushed for him.

I don't know why some unknown force to let me kiss him and shut him up.

It happens so quickly that I'm afraid that he won't kiss back, I was about to pull away when he suddenly embraced me with strength and kisses me deeply.

I sigh into the kiss and happily kisses him back with eagerness.

I won't say it out loud, but this is the best High School Masquerade Dance ever!

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

I have faith in what I see

Now I know I have met an angel in person

And she looks perfect

I don't deserve this

You look perfect tonight


End file.
